a night to remember
by sterster
Summary: what happens when Kevin gives Gwen a surprise rated t for kissing


Decided to write this because I'm in a fluffy mood and to give me a break from all the suspense in forge of creation Im updating tomorrow by the way so yeah anyway this is a one shot gwevin Gwens pov

Disclaimer: it's all moa im just the fan blah

On a saturday night you think regular teenagers would be out with friends, doing homework, or their social life. Well in this case their not normal, unless you count a teen with a watch that can make him turn into different aliens, an half alien that's like a ticking time bomb when you get her mad like really mad, and ex-con/sociopath half alien hybrid. Then yeah normal teenagers slip in the category.

Well it isn't easy finding a guy ain't easy either. How about you try this for a pick up line 'Hi I'm an intergalactic police officer and a half alien hybrid wanna go out sometime?' Yeah I can see him running away now. I guess that's why me Kevin work so well together. I guess it's like you can't understand unless your us. Half alien. Yeah I remember when I was little and I would say aliens and distant planets other than what we knew of were just a bunch of baloney. Boy, I was wrong that summer when I was ten.  
Well your probably wondering why I'm thinking to myself right now. You see Kevin came through my window( I would have proffered the front door but he's to afraid that my mom's gonna open the door and start beating him down with the criticism)and said that he had a surprise for me so with we climbed out window got in the car we've been here ever since. Ben had another 'study date' with Julie. Or should I say study for five minutes the start making out, then yeah study date.

Ever since that tennis match thing. Ben went to Julie's apologized and then we haven't seen him unless were doing missions.

"So . . ." Kevin's trying to start a conversation now we've been in the car like an hour. When was this when we in here for 30 minutes. "So " I say trying not to sound to bored. "How's your um . . . classes yeah " Wow. Leave it to Kevin to sound like a total idiot. " That's all you got Kev? Seriously?" "Hey can't blame a guy for trying" He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Where are we going we've been driving around for at least an hour!" "Actually I've been driving around, you've looking out the window like Twilight is going on outside." "Oh my gosh Kevin you actually remember the name this time, I'm so proud!" I hit his arm playfully. "Ok whatever were here anyway" I looked outside to see something absolutely beautiful. It was like the beach but it was more abandon, it stretched out farther than I could see the water wasn't wild it was nice and quiet so beautiful with the sun glistening on it. While I was busy watching I hadn't noticed Kevin had gotten out of car and just interrupted my view.

I got out of the car. He held out hand. I took it and he hugged me in a warm embrace. "So is this what you were expecting or do you think it's just cheesy" " A little cheesy but romantic. I give you 6 out 10" " Six ? What can I do to get back my four points he said. His face getting closer to mine. "I'll give you one guess" With that I crashed my lips against his.

Authors point of view

They mashed theirs lips against each others. Kevin tightened his hold on her waist. Closing all space between them. Gwen went from rubbing his arm to resting on his neck slightly pulling on his ebony locks. Gwen moaned when Kevin ran his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Gwen parted her lips slightly. Kevin slid his tongue into her mouth meeting her's both fighting for dominance. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Drinking up each others scent, enjoying each others presence. They broke apart for air. " Gwen we gotta get you back home or you'll mom will hate me even more than she already does" He kissed her forehead. Gwen nodded and they got in the car.

"Ugh 10 messages I'm grounded for life" Gwen said as she saw her parents on front porch steps, probably waiting for her to come back. " No your not were going to crawl through your window" "If you didn't do that all time I would so not ask for a second date." They sneaked by her parents and through the window. "Bye Kev" Gwen said as she gave him a swift peck. "Yeah and maybe tomorrow I'll give you another surprise" " yeah maybe" With that the left. The rest of the week filled with surprises, smoothies, and aliens.

It was definitely a night to remember.

awwww so review and draw bunny fufu kk bye


End file.
